Azerbaev et al. disclose 2-benzylamino-4,4-dialkyl-5-methylene-1,3-thiazolines in Chem. Abstr. 79:66237 v (1973).
Eloy et al disclose 2-alkylamino-5-methylene-thiazoles in Chem. Abstr. 81:13439x (1974).